


Find your character

by JKings16



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is this considered fluff?, One Shot, The Boss - Freeform, Tyler helps Sasha find her new character, Tyler likes Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKings16/pseuds/JKings16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I actually talked to Tyler Breeze, who has been there a long time[...] he was really helping me. He was like, 'Get a list of characters, have a background story and just figure out what fits you the most.'" -Sasha Banks on "Talk is Jericho"</p>
<p>In which Sasha can't figure out a new character and Tyler helps her find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find your character

Tyler walks into the university with his gym bag on his left shoulder and his iPhone with a bedazzled phone case in his pocket. He usually gets here a little early so that he would have enough time to get dressed comfortably and socialize a little.

Well, there's that and then there's the fact that Sasha always comes early too and this allows him to talk to her as they're usually the only people that show up this early.

After he changed into his ring gear, he began aimlessly walking around hoping to bump into Sasha somewhere. He decides to look by the ring after he's done walking around backstage. 

He doesn't see her at first, but then he spots her brown hair in the stands where the fans usually sit. He knew she had seen him from when he first came on the stage because she looked at him so he decided to hell with it and just went up there and sat next to her.

He could tell something was off the moment he got within a five foot range of her. "What's up?" He asked, doing his best to not make it obvious that he knew something is wrong and making her feel uncomfortable.

She turned to look at him, "Creative has been telling me that I need a new gimmick soon. They say that this one is getting pretty stale for the crowd. I'm trying to come up with a new one but I can't think of any that would do me any good so far."

Tyler didn't believe her. Sasha was just too talented to be held back for something like a gimmick. "Well, I had the same situation last year, with creative wanting me to change my gimmick. Even bordered on the line of getting fired."

Sasha's eyes widened slightly at this new revelation. "You were almost released for having a bad gimmick?", she asked, aghast.

"I doubt you have to worry about being fired. You're too talented to just be released for something like that," Tyler sighed, "if you want I can help you find a new character like I did." He felt the need to say that. He couldn't just let Sasha go like that.

"Yes please," Sasha was grateful for the help on finding a new character from Tyler because his had great success with the NXT crowd.

He had to think about it for a few moments before responding again, "What I did when I started getting frustrated was write everything down. You never know what could come in handy. Make a list of characters as you think about this, have a background story to the ones that seem the most important and just figure out what fits you the most." Where did that come from? Great. Now she's going to think I'm a weirdo and never want to talk to me. Thought Tyler to himself

Sasha brought her phone out and went to the notes app. She bit her lips while she stared at the phone, thinking for a few moments with her fingers hovering over the letters before coming up short again. "I can't think of anything. Literally nothing is coming to mind right now."

Tyler pondered this for a few moments. How else can I help her? What can I do to make her find her character? He thought over and over. Until finally, the light came on in his head.

"You're funny, smart, innovative, beautiful, fun-loving and creative. You're bad. You're a phenomenal women's wrestler. You are The Boss." The words came tumbling out of his mouth so fast, he almost felt as if Sasha didn't hear him. He didn't regret saying them though.

She definitely heard him though. Every word that was heard from him made her heart start thumping a little faster. Sasha maintained eye contact with Tyler for about a minute before she smiled. "Boss. I like that. I'll be the baddest diva in NXT."

But she didn't break eye contact. Tyler didn't break it either but he was smiling lightly.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Tyler started leaning in. Sasha didn't try to stop him either.

Their lips met in an almost hesitant kiss. Tyler being too afraid that she would reject him if he tried anything more. Then Sasha deepened it herself. She sat forwards in her seat before finding that too uncomfortable then finding herself sitting on his lap.

Though it was slow at first, Sasha could feel his emotions and felt some for herself deep in her stomach. As the kiss became more heavy, they both found themselves getting more desperate as Sasha started tangling her fingers through Tyler's hair and Tyler's hands were wrapped around Sasha's waist. Keeping her close to himself.

A cough is heard, "Well, while this is cute and all, Sasha we need to talk about your new character." A very familiar voice calls out, startling both of them out of their kiss and Sasha out of Tyler's lap as they both stood up.

They look for the owner of the voice and find Triple H by the barrier looking up at them. Both of their faces go beet red at being caught like this by their boss. "Don't worry, I'm not firing either of you for doing whatever you do on your spare time. I'm just here to see if Sasha has an idea for her new gimmick.", he looks over expectantly at Sasha as he finishes speaking.

She smiles through her still pink tinted cheeks, "Yes actually, I do,", she said moving out of the isle they were sitting in and started walking down the stands, Tyler right on her heels began walking down as well.

They went over the barricade and sat on the ring apron in front of Triple H. Sasha seemed tense so Tyler put his arm over her shoulder. He didn't know if he was being too forward but she seemed to relax so he guessed it was okay.

Sasha took a deep breath, "From the moment you said I needed a new character, I've been thinking around the clock about what I was supposed to be but I always came up blank. Today I was sitting up on the stands on my own, trying to think of my character and I was coming up blank again until Tyler," she put her arm around Tyler, "came up to me and started helping me and giving me suggestions."

"Okay so that explains why you were up on the stands together, now what is your new character?" HHH asked with a raised eyebrow

Sasha smiled while turning to look at Tyler, "The Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read till the end, Thank you! This is my first story on here and I hope I didn't do too bad.  
> Thanks for reading and leave Kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
